Peel-off type sheet-like packs are cosmetic materials of the type that the pack is stuck on the surface of the skin with its film-forming cosmetic material surface in contact and, after it has been left to stand for a certain time until a film is formed, the film is peeled from the skin. Such peel-off type sheet-like packs, depending on the constituents of cosmetic materials used there, commonly impart moisture content, moistening components or the like to stratum corneum when used and absorb sebum secreted from the skin. They also impart an appropriate tenseness to the skin by the formation of film to improve blood circulation. They still also remove dirt, keratotic plugs and so forth of the skin when peeled. Hence, peel-off type packs are important for achieving a high emollient effect and a high rinsing effect. In particular, much sebum is secreted from pores of the nose skin, and the sebum may mix with stratum coneum to form keratotic plugs, so that the pores of the skin may extend, the surface of the skin may feel rough or the tops of keratotic plugs may blacken to damage the beauty of the skin, thus the peel-off type packs are useful for the nose.
Peel-off type packs are hitherto known as jelly, pasty and powdery products. Of these, jelly products and pasty products are applied to the skin as they are, and films having been thus formed are peeled. Powdery products are turned liquid by previously adding a liquid such as water, and the liquid formed is applied to the skin, and films having been thus formed are peeled.
When these are used, however, cosmetic materials constituting a pack are applied to the skin with fingers, and hence unnecessary cosmetic materials adhere to the fingers when applied, thus there is a problem that the cosmetic materials are wasted and also the fingers become dirty. There is another a problem that the cosmetic materials can not be uniformly applied to the skin surface. Also, since the cosmetic materials must be left to stand for a long time after they are applied to the skin and until the formation of a film is completed, there is still another problem that the packs are troublesome to use. Moreover, the film may have an insufficient film strength when the materials are used in a usual amount, and there is a further problem that the film may be torn off when peeled, to remain unpeeled on the skin surface.
Accordingly, in recent years, sheet-like packs comprising a holding member such as nonwoven fabric, and a film-forming cosmetic material previously coated thereon have been proposed, and put on the market.
As forms of such sheet-like packs, some of them are provided for users in the form of rectangular sheets so that individual users may cut a rectangular sheet into desired shapes when used, in accordance with the portions to be packed, and some of them are previously shaped to have outer shapes fittable with the portions to be packed. Of these, a sheet-like pack shaped as a pack for the nose is known to include, e.g., the one as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B.
The pack for the nose denoted by reference numeral 1 in FIG. 12A has an upper edge 2 and a lower edge 3 which are formed in straight lines parallel to each other, and has a substantially trapezoidal outer shape. The sides between the upper edge 2 and the lower edge 3 form curves. In particular, their shoulders 4 each form a continuous curve consisting of an arc (curvature radius: R1) curved inward and an arc (curvature radius: R2) curved outward. Also, this pack 1 for the nose is held on a release film 40 before its use.
FIG. 12B illustrates how this pack 1 for the nose is actually applied on the nose. As shown in the drawing, use of this pack 1 for the nose makes it possible to well cover almost the whole nose in the state the pack adheres closely to the skin of the nose, compared with an instance where a merely rectangular sheet-like pack is used.
However, each has one's own shape of the nose such as one's own height, width and angle of the nose, which may greatly differ from one another. Hence, even if the pack 1 for the nose as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B is used, the pack can not be applied to some part of the nose, depending on the shape of the nose. For example, as shown in FIG. 13A, the tip N1 of the nose tends to protrude from the pack 1 when one has a prominent nose and the nose has an acute angle .theta.. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 13B, the ridge N2 of the nose (dorsum nasi) can not be widely covered when one has a flat nose and the nose has an obtuse angle .theta..
To cope with such problems, one may contemplate to provide, like a pack 1x for the nose as shown in FIG. 9, a projecting portion 5 at a lower edge 3 so that the tip of the nose can be covered when the pack is applied and the tip of the nose can be surely covered however various shapes the nose may have.
However, when the projecting portion 5 is provided at the lower edge 3 as in the pack 1x for the nose as shown in FIG. 9, a problem occurs such that its manufacture results in a low yield on production lines compared with the FIG. 12A pack 1 for the nose. More specifically, when the conventional pack 1 for the nose as shown in FIG. 12A is manufactured in a conveyor system, as shown in FIG. 11 a plurality of packs 1 for the nose are continuously cut out of a raw sheet 50 of the packs for the nose, laminated onto a wide release film 40. In this instance, in the state the upper edge 2 of any one pack 1 for the nose and the lower edge 3 of other adjacent pack 1 for the nose are set closely face-to-face, the raw sheet 50 is first half-cut and then the portions not used as the pack 1 for the nose (the areas dotted out in the drawing) are peeled off. Thereafter, the whole is cut into individual forms of products on the release film 40 of which each pack 1 for the nose is held. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 10, the packs 1 for the nose are continuously cut out in the state their upper edges 2 and lower edges 3 of mutually adjacent packs 1 for the nose are respectively set face-to-face.
In contrast, when the pack 1x for the nose as shown in FIG. 9, provided with the projecting portion 5, is similarly manufactured in a conveyor system, a plurality of packs 1x for the nose are cut out in the state they are arranged in the same direction as shown in FIG. 8, or they are cut out in the state their upper edges 2 and lower edges 3 of mutually adjacent packs lx for the nose are respectively set face-to-face as shown in FIG. 7. Here, when cut in the manner as shown in FIG. 8, it follows that a space corresponding to a height h1 of the projecting portion 5 provided at the lower edge 3 is left between the upper edge 2 of one pack 1x for the nose and the lower edge 3 of other adjacent pack 1x for the nose. Thus, the upper edge 2 of one pack 1x for the nose can not be brought into close contact with the lower edge 3 of other adjacent pack 1x for the nose, which can be done when cut in the manner as shown in FIG. 11. Also when cut in the manner as shown in FIG. 7, because of a height h1 of the projecting portion 5 provided at the lower edge 3, it follows that a large space is left between upper edges 2 and between shoulders 4 of mutually adjacent packs 1x for the nose, so that these can not be brought into close contact. In addition, in the both cases of FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, when the areas dotted out are peeled off, a space must be kept between the mutually adjacent packs 1x for the nose in order to make it possible to continuously peel off the dotted-out areas in the state they link one another. In such an instance, however, the space between the mutually adjacent packs 1x for the nose must be made larger. Accordingly, in the case of this pack 1x for the nose, the portions not used as the pack 1x for the nose are held in a high proportion in the raw sheet (percentage of disposal of raw sheets), causing the problem of a low yield of products.